Kai Jasmine Porter
Kai Jasmine Porter ''(pronounced Ky not Kay)'' is a main character in Glee: United Mix. She goes to Athena High School and is a member of United Mix, the school's Glee Club. Biography Prior to The Beginning of an End Kai was the result of a college frat party one night stand gone wrong. Kai's mother, Regina, wanted to get an abortion but it was against Kai's father, Chandler's wishes. So Regina reluctantly decided to raise Kai. Kai's father married soon after he graduated college. Her mom didn't marry but she did have another child, Devon, when Kai was 4. Now Kai spends her life bouncing between her mother and father. This is due to the fact that Regina and Chandler don't get along as much as Kai wished they did. The only thing they have in common is that they both love Kai to death. Kai is very family oriented even though she doesn't have a typical married family. She loves spending time with her father and loves living with her mother and brother. The only thing is that Kai feels like she doesn't belong a lot of the time. She feels like she is missing out on the life that God has planned for her. Her life is perfect but she can't find that happiness that she thinks she deserves. This is why she is single, and can't find the right guy. Either they want to sleep with her or they're just not her type. It hurts her because she has so much love to give but there's no one to give it to. She's not just looking for a guy but she's looking for someone who understands her. The biggest thing that Kai wants is for someone to understand her. She doesn't really get bullied because she has such a loving personality. Everyone loves her, she just doesn't really know it. Season One The Beginning of an End In the debut episode, you first Kai auditioning. Kai is seen with Max, Shaylee, and Brendan when Eva asks to sit with them. She's also there when Jennifer comes over there with her mean insults. She was also there for the performance of Payphone and told Maximus and Brendan that she loved their voices. Before Lyric Intensity performed Kai said that she believed that United Mix could beat them but afterwards she changed her mind. Lastly Kai is seen performing Home with United Mix. Ignite The Heart Kai is first shown talking to Katya and Brendan when he tells them about dating Mr. Flame.She was then showed singing along with Katya during the performance of Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow. Kai told them they were perfect afterwards. She also attended the sleepover.At the end she opened up the song State of Grace. Little Talks Kai is first seen staring at Max and Eva. She found herself interested and wished she could have something like that. She was then shown giving Katya food. She then tried to talk Katya and Brendan but they both had to leave, leaving Kai,making her feel even more alone. She sang Emotions in her room with her sadness from having no one to talk to. When Jennifer calls her and tells her about Katya. She along with Jennifer and Shaylee performed their song for Katya. In the end, Kai was seen starting Dear Mr. President. The Fine Art of Truth or Dare Kai was first shown auditioning for Nessarose with her audition song being Skyfall. She was later seen being brutally honest with Jennifer to which Jennifer accepted. She's So Gone Kai is shown having lunch with Jennifer as they talk about Desmond. She gives her opinion to Jennifer regarding Desmond saying she's needs to move on and say her final goodbyes. Personality Kai is a very fun, loving, sweet, and eccentric person. She's one of these people will respect you if you respect her. Everyone loves to be around her because she can light up a room with her personality. Kai is a good friend, and always has their backs. Category:Female Characters Category:Members of United Mix Category:Athena High School Student Category:Straight Characters